


Deja Vu

by crowdedangels



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag: s05e06 Rite of Passage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: As difficult as it was to see Cassie in the observation room surrounded by wires, beeps and that ever-present hospital smell, Jack felt pulled to her room.





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you watch SG1 all day from your sick bed and apparently favour the feelsy-er episodes...

As difficult as it was to see Cassie in the observation room surrounded by wires, beeps and that ever-present hospital smell, Jack felt pulled to her room. It brought back memories, dark feelings in the pit of his stomach he had spent years keeping at bay, but the kid was like family.

The room was dim, flashing lights reflected on the metal of the bed and on to Janet's pale skin as she was curled over the railing. She had her chin on her arm, her fingers stroking at her daughter's temple.

A memory of Sara flashed in his mind and he bounced in his step, his eyes screwing up tightly until the faint wave of nausea subsided.

Janet was exhausted, had barely slept any more than Cassie had and was trying to run from the despair of inadequacy.

Cassie, usually so full of sass and teen angst, was knocked out and still spiking a fever. They were no closer to knowing how to fix her and Jack could tell there was an air of 'what if' behind the sad, questioning eyes of the everyone he saw.

He stepped into the room and Janet stood up, wiping her eyes and composing herself. Jack smoothed a hand up her back and steered her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her small body. She felt frail in his arms, awkwardly accepting the embrace. He couldn't – and wouldn't - offer her the false promises of _it'll be fine_ and _we'll figure something out_ because he had lived through the reality of when it wasn't fine, when it wasn't all rosey in the end. 

He gave what he could – his self, his body, his support – and held her. 

Cassie began to stir and Janet stepped back to her side, giving her a watery, confident smile “Hey, sweetheart.”

Jack retreated back into the hall, unaware of Carter on the observation deck wiping at her cheeks. 

 


End file.
